The Ruler's Wife
by geekathlete429
Summary: "She's his until death does them part." He didn't care that she was married to him. Whenever Grimmjow wants something he stops at nothing to get it. No matter who or what he has to go through, he will get it eventually. The 'King' always gets what he wants.


I sighed as I wondered through the wide empty halls of Las Noches alone. This entire palace was nothing but large white walls that formed many confusing twists and turns created by Gin Ichimaru. I stopped in front of a window and looked at the thin cresent moon. To normal people it would seem like it's real but everyone that has lived here for a while knows that it's artificial. I turned away as I continued walking.

As I rounded a corner someone bumped into me and I glanced back to see a girl with long red hair trailing behind her. "Sorry lady!" She yelled as she ran away giggling. I turn around and continued walking towards my destination. Not even a full two minutes later a man with electric blue hair and piercing blue eyes to match stopped me. He looked to be in a rush. "Have you seen a girl around 5'10, red hair, green eyes and running around here with something in her arms?"

I debated with myself for a moment on whether I should sell her out or not. "No." I lied easily. He didn't look like he was buying it. "You're lying to me. I can feel it." I looked him in his eye. "No. I have not seen the girl you are looking for. Is that better?" I ask calmly. He doesn't say anything so I brush past him and continue to my destiination.

"Who do you think you are just dismissing me like that?" He grabbed my wrist and in a flash I had him on the ground with my foot on his chest. I glared down at him and he returned it. "Such a lowly Espada shall not touch me." I walked away silently, hiding my hands inside of my haori. "Get back here!" He yelled. I stopped for the last time and sighed. "Have you not learned your lesson yet, Lowly Espada?" I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "Or do you wish to be taught again?"

A man ran in front of him and kneeled to me. "He's terribly sorry Yatoru-Sama! A thousand apologies." He yelled. I look at him for a moment before walking up to him and making him look at me. His eyes met my red orbs. "I wish to hear it from him. Surely this Espada is capable of apologizing as much as he is able to lose his temper so quickly."

The small Arrancar looks at the larger man. I looked at him, waiting for an apology, as he glared at me. "Do it Grimmjow. Lord Aizen will have our heads if we don't." I watched as 'Grimmjow' slowly descended into the kneeling position with his head down. "A thougsand apologies." He growled. I nod as I leave them. "At ease men." I say.

*Grimmjow POV*

I glare daggers at the back of her head as I stand up and dust my clothes off. "Phew. That was a close one." I snap my eyes at Di Roy and grip his throat. I shove him into the wall and growl. "What the hell was that for you damned fool?!" He claws at my hands as he fights to stay conscious. "That woman is Aizen's wife." My eyes widen as I release him and he drops to the ground. He coughs a few times before slowly collecting himself. "What do you mean 'Aizen's wife'? Since when was the bastard married?"

"They were married 60 years before he came here. She was the daughter of a very rich and powerful noble in the Soul Society. He's known her since they were teenagers and married her the exact day her father and mother were brutally murdered in an ambush on the way to their wedding. A few years later they had a kid but Aizen didn't claim him as his own, acusing Yatoru-sama of cheating on him with Jushiro Ukitake because of his white hair."

"They went their separate ways for a while but remained married. The kid was murdered by a burglar as a child and Aizen came back into her life to comfort her. Ever since then they've been together. He brought her with him to rule as his queen. She may be soft and gentle but is a highly intimidating woman when crossed. Rumors even have it that she doesn't even fight people, she uses her words to get inside of their heads and cause them to commit suicide." He shivered. I smirked.

"She sounds like my type of woman." I begin thinking of ways I'd manage to get her. "Are you insane? She's Aizen's wife, you moron. Trying to take her from him is a death wish. She's his until death does them part." I look up to see Edurad and Shawlong walking towards me. Suddenly, my only female Fraccion, Mei steps out from behind them. I scowl at her. "I can get any woman I want. Even Aizen's."

*3 days later* (Yatoru POV)

I softly knock on Sosuke's door and wait for a response. I could hear shuffling and whispers inside. I close my eyes as I sigh quietly. After a moment the door opens to reveal a half-dressed Sosuke. "Hello Yatoru-chan." He steps aside and I walk inside. The smell of sweat lingered in my room as the wind blew a light breeze. "You requested me, Sosuke?" I say bluntly.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close, really close. He kissed my head. "I want you." I sigh as I pushed him off of me and walked to the door. "I'm sick of this." I reach for the handle but he pulls me back and pins me to the bed. "Sosuke, I don't want to do this." He smirks and attacks my neck. I let out a soft sigh and arch my back as he finds my spot. "Stop it."

He sucks, licks and bites at that spot leaving a bruise at the base of my neck. I could feel myself getting warmer and warmer. He removes my haori and undoes my obi sash. My cheeks flared under his seductive glaze. He bites his lip. "How about we skip the foreplay and go straight to the main show?" I look away as he chuckles. "I take that as a no." Suddenly I feel him glide his tongue into my core.

I gasped as I grabbed a handful of the silk sheets. "S-So-suke." I stutter. I haven't felt this type of arousal since the day we were married. My toes curled as his tongue played with my clit. I release a deep sigh as I attempt to keep a hold of my senses. He crawled onto the bed and grabbed my hips, lifting them up to his face. "I forgot how sweet you were Yatoru." My cheeks blazed.

I bit back a scream as his tongue penetrated deeper into my core. "Let them hear it Yatoru." I took a deep breath as he put me down and flipped me on all fours. I removed all of my clothes and discarded them to the floor. He pushed my face into the pillows and smirked. I watched from the corner of my eye as his member teased my core. "Please Sosuke." I begged as I gripped the pillows. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He continued teasing me.

"Please Sosuke. I'm getting impatient." I said a bit louder. "What do you want me to do?" He roughly thrusts inside and I groaned. I mumbled into the pillows but he pulled me back by my hair. I hate to admit it but this is what gets me insanely aroused. "What do you want me to do Yatoru?" He asked again as he slams into my body. I growl in ecstacy.

"I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow." I said loud enough for only him to hear. Suddenly he gives me slow, deep thrusts. "Give into your instinct, Yatoru. Don't think, just let your inner sex addict come out. She's been begging for so long."

*Aizen POV*

I smirk as I look at the position I have her in. The strongest woman known to man is at my whim, begging more me to bang her so hard she isn't able to walk. It's killing me to go so slow but I know she's being tortured. "Shut up and do me. I'm sick of hearing you talk." She ordered. I smirked and pulled her hair back until I was able to kiss her. I wanted to see her face when she came. I bucked my hips and she gripped the Aizen-sama." She begged. My smirk widended. "It is accepted." I gave her exactly what she wanted.

Pretty soon I could feel her walls gripping me. 'She's close.' I look to see her face red with embarrassment and twisted with ecstacy. I quickly turned her onto her back and brought her knees to her chest. I was able to see everything now. "Ah! Ah! I'm about to-" I cut her off with a kiss. Our tongues fight for dominance briefly before I overpower her and she climaxes. I pull out and my seeds spill over her breasts and stomach.

I try to catch my breath as she licks my seed off of her fngers and giggles. "That was exciting Sosuke." She gets up to shower. I retreat into the second bathroom and take my shower. I'm done before she gets out so I decide to go to bed before her.

*Yatoru POV*

I tie my robe as I leave the bathroom. "I feel so much better." I sit my towel down as I grab my clothes. I notice a clean pair of clothes hanging off the closet door. I smile and walk up to Sosuke's sleeping form. "Sleep tight." I put my clothes on and leave out. "You don't want to continue old habits?" I turn to see Sosuke leaning on his hand in bed. "You used to love when we were close after making love. There as a connection." I gave him a small smile and walked over to him.

I took my clothes off, keeping on my underclothes, and crawled in next to him.


End file.
